Geometric models of a computer-generated character may include different resolutions. For example, a low resolution model of a character may include fewer features than a higher resolution model of the same character. Maintaining changes of different properties of the geometric models across the different resolutions is a time consuming process and is prone to errors. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems both individually and collectively.